17/51
Arapça harfli ayet metni * 51-أَوْ خَلْقًا مِّمَّا يَكْبُرُ فِي صُدُورِكُمْ فَسَيَقُولُونَ مَن يُعِيدُنَا قُلِ الَّذِي فَطَرَكُمْ أَوَّلَ مَرَّةٍ فَسَيُنْغِضُونَ إِلَيْكَ رُؤُوسَهُمْ وَيَقُولُونَ مَتَى هُوَ قُلْ عَسَى أَن يَكُونَ قَرِيبًا Latin harflerine transcriptli metin * 51-Ev halkan mimmâ yekburu fî sudûrikum, fe se yekûlûne men yuîdun(yuîdunâ), kulillezî fetarakum evvele merreh(merretin), fe se yungıdûne ileyke ruûsehum ve yekûlûne metâ hûv(hûve), kul asâ en yekûne karîbâ(karîben). Kelime anlamlı meal * 1. ev : veya * 2. halkan : yaratılış * 3. mim mâ (min mâ) : şeyden * 4. yekburu : büyür, büyük olur, büyüyen (bir şey) * 5. fî sudûri-kum : gönlünüzde, içinizde, hayalinizde * 6. fe se yekûlûne : o zaman derler * 7. men : kim * 8. yuîdu-nâ : bizi geri çevirir * 9. kulillezî (kul ellezî) : de, ki o * 10. fetara-kum : sizi yarattı * 11. evvele : ilk, evvelce * 12. merretin : kere, defa * 13. fe se yungıdûne (angada) : o zaman sallayacaklar : (salladı) * 14. ileyke : sana * 15. ruûse-hum : onların başları, başlarını * 16. ve yekûlûne : ve derler * 17. metâ : ne zaman * 18. huve : o * 19. kul : de * 20. asâ : umulur ki, belki, muhtemelen * 21. en yekûne : olmak, olması * 22. karîben : pek yakın, yakın Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı * 51-Yahut da aklınızca bundan da daha büyük bir başka mahlûk olun; mutlaka dirileceksiniz. Diyecekler ki kim tekrar hayâta getirecek bizi? De ki: İlk defa sizi yaratan. Alay ederek başlarını sallayacaklar da ne zaman olacak bu iş diyecekler; de ki: Umarım ki pek yakında. Ali Bulaç Meali * 51-"Ya da göğüslerinizde büyümekte olan (veya büyüttüğünüz) bir yaratık (olun)." Bizi kim (hayata) geri çevirebilir" diyecekler. De ki: "Sizi ilk defa yaratan." Bu durumda sana başlarını alaylıca sallayacaklar ve diyecekler ki: "Ne zamanmış o?" De ki: "Umulur ki pek yakında." Ahmet Varol Meali * 51-Ya da gönüllerinizde büyüyen bir yaratık olun." "Bizi kim yeniden (hayata) döndürebilir?" diyecekler. De ki: "Sizi ilk defa yaratan!" Bu kez sana alayla başlarını sallayıp: "O ne zaman?" diyecekler. De ki: "Yakında olması umulur." Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) * 51-(50-51) De ki: 'İster taş veya demir ya da kalbinizde büyüttüğünüz başka bir yaratık olun, yine de dirileceksiniz.' 'Bizi tekrar kim diriltir?' derler; de ki: 'Sizi ilk defa yaratan.' Sana başlarını sallayarak: 'Ne zamandır bu?' derler. 'Yakında olması mümkündür' de. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) * 51-“Yahut aklınızca, diriltilmesi daha da imkânsız olan başka bir varlık olun, (yine de diriltileceksiniz.)” Diyecekler ki: “Peki bizi hayata tekrar kim döndürecek?” De ki: “Sizi ilk defa yaratan.” Bunun üzerine başlarını sana (alaylı bir tarzda) sallayacaklar ve “Ne zamanmış o?” diyecekler. De ki: “Yakın olsa gerek!” Diyanet Vakfı Meali * 51-(50-51) De ki: İster taş olun, ister demir, isterse gözünüzde büyüyen herhangi bir mahlûk! (Bunlar, Allah'ın sizi yeniden diriltmesini güçleştirmez.) Diyecekler ki: «Bizi tekrar (hayata) kim döndürecek?» De ki: Sizi ilk kez yaratan. Bunun üzerine onlar sana alaylı bir tarzda başlarını sallayacak ve «Ne zamanmış o?» diyecekler. De ki: Yakın olsa gerek! Edip Yüksel Meali * 51-'Yahut sizce imkansız görünen bir biçime girin, farketmez.' Buna karşılık, 'Bizi kim geri döndürecek,' diyecekler. De ki: 'Sizi ilk önce kim yarattıysa O!' Sonra başlarını sallayıp, 'Peki ne zaman,' diyecekler. De ki: 'Belki düşündüğünüzden daha yakın...' Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) * 51-İsterse gönlünüzde büyüyen herhangi bir yaratık!» Hemen: «Bizi kim (eski varlığımıza) iade edebilir?» diyecekler. De ki: «Sizi ilk defa yaratmış olan o kudret sahibi!» O vakit sana başlarını sallayacaklar. «O ne vakit?» diyecekler. De ki: «Yakın olması umulur.» Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) * 51-isterse gönlünüzde büyüyen her hangi bir halk, o halde bizi kim iade edebilir? Diyecekler, sizi, de: ilk defa yaratmış olan kudret sahibi, o vakıt sana başlarını sallıyacaklar da «ne vakıt o?» Diyecekler, de ki «yakın olması me'mul» Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen * 51-«Veya göğüslerinizde büyütülenden hangi bir halk (olunuz, her halde diriltileceksinizdir).» Diyeceklerdir ki: «O halde bizi kim geri getirecektir?» De ki: «Sizi ilk defa yaratmış olan zât» (geri getirecektir). Artık sana başlarını sallayacaklar ve diyeceklerdir ki: «O ne zaman?» De ki: «Yakın olması umulur.» Muhammed Esed * 51-hatta isterseniz aklınıza gelebilecek (hayata, dirime) daha uzak (başka) bir unsura dönüşün (yine de ölümden sonra diriltileceksiniz). Ve bunun üzerine (eğer), "Bizi kim (hayata) geri döndürecek?" diye soracak (olur)lar (sa), de ki: "Peki, sizi ilk defa var eden kimdi?" Ve sonra sana (inanmamış bir tavırla) başlarını sallayıp, "Bu ne zaman olacak?" diye sorarlar(sa), (onlara) de ki: "Belki, çok yakında!", Suat Yıldırım * 51-(50-51) De ki: "İster taş olun, ister demir. İsterse yeniden dirilmesi aklınızca imkânsız gibi görünen herhangi bir yaratık, ne olursanız olun, mutlaka diriltilip kaldırılacaksınız." "O halde" diyecekler, "kimdir bizi diriltecek olan?" De ki: "Sizi ilk defa yoktan yaratan!" Bu sefer, alay ederek başlarını sallayacak da: "Ne zamanmış o?" diyecekler. De ki: "Belki de yakındır." Süleyman Ateş Meali * 51-"İster gönlünüzde büyüyen, (aklınıza tuhaf gelen) herhangi bir yaratık, (ne olursanız olun, Allâh sizi mutlaka diriltecektir). "Bizi kim tekrar (hayâta) döndürebilir?" diyecekler. "Sizi ilk defa yaratan (döndürür)" de. Sana alaylı alaylı başlarını sallayacaklar ve: "Ne zaman o?" diyecekler. "Pek yakın olabilir" de. Şaban Piriş Meali * 51-(50-51) De ki: -İster taş olun, ister demir! İsterse kalplerinizde tasavvur ettiğiniz hayal ötesi bir yaratık olun! Diyecekler ki: -Bizi tekrar kim diriltecek? De ki: -Sizi ilk defa yaratan! Bunun üzerine sana başlarını sallayarak: -O, ne zaman olacak? diyecekler. De ki: -Yakın olsa gerek! Ümit Şimşek Meali * 51-'Yahut aklınızca canlanması çok daha zor birşey olun.' Onlar 'Kim bizi tekrar diriltecek?' diyecekler. Sen de ki: 'Kim sizi daha önce yoktan yarattıysa O diriltecek.' Alayla başlarını sallayıp 'Ne zamanmış o?' diyecekler. Sen de ki: 'Bakarsınız, pek yakındır. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk * 51-"İsterseniz gönlünüzde büyüyen herhangi bir yaratık olun." Diyecekler ki: "Peki bizi yeniden kim yaratacak?" De ki: "Sizi ilk kez yaratan kimse, o." Bunun üzerine başlarını sana doğru alaylı bir biçimde sallayarak şöyle konuşacaklar: "Ne zaman o?" De ki: "Çok yakın olabilir!" Yusuf Ali (English) * 51- "Or created matter which, in your minds, is hardest (to be raised up),- (Yet shall ye be raised up)!" then will they say: "Who will cause us to return?" Say: "He who created you first!" Then will they wag their heads towards thee,(2235) and say, "When M. Pickthall (English) * 51- Or some created thing that is yet greater in your thoughts! Then they will say: Who shall bring us back (to life)? Say: He Who created you at the first. Then will they shake their heads at thee, and say: When will it be? Say: It will perhaps be soon; Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) * 51- "İsterse gönlünüzde büyüyen başka bir yaratık olun, (Muhakkak öldürülecek ve diriltileceksiniz.) "Onlar: "Bizi kim tekrar diriltecek?" diyecekler. De ki: "Sizi ilk defa yaratmış olan o kudret sahibi." Sana başlarını sallayarak: "Ne zamandır bu." diyecekler. De ki: "Yakın olması gerekir!". Elmalı tefsiri(orijinali) Mevdudi tefhim-ül Kur'an tefsiri *48- Sana nasıl örnekler vererek saptıklarına bir bak, artık onların bir yola güçleri yetmemektedir.(54) 49- Dediler ki: "Biz kemikler haline geldikten, toprak olup ufalandıktan sonra mı, gerçekten biz mi yeni bir yaratılışla diriltileceğiz?" 50- De ki: "İster taş olun,ister demir," 51- "Ya da göğüslerinizde büyümekte olan (veya büyüttüğünüz) bir yaratık (olun) ." "Bizi kim (hayata) geri çevirebilir" diyecekler. De ki: "Sizi ilk defa yaratan." Bu durumda sana başlarını alaylıca sallayacaklar(55) ve diyecekler ki: "Ne zamanmış o?" De ki: "Umulur ki pek yakında." AÇIKLAMA 54. Burada onların her seferinde birbirine karşı fikirler öne sürdükleri söylenmek istenmektedir. Onlar bazan "sen bir büyücüsün" derler, bazan da "sen büyülenmişsin veya sen bir şairsin veya içine kötü bir ruh girmiş" derlerdi. Bu birbirine karşıt ithamlar gerçeği bilmediklerinin delilidir. Aksi taktirde her yeni durumda ona uygun yeni bir ad icad etmezlerdi. Bu aynı zamanda onların Hz. Peygamber'e (s.a) yönelttikleri "itham"dan kendilerinin bile emin olmadıklarını gösterir. Onlar bir gün Hz. Peygamber'e (s.a) bir ad takıyorlar, fakat ertesi gün onun uygun olmadığını anlıyorlardı. Daha sonra ikinci bir lakap takıyorlar, bunu üçüncü gün ve daha sonrası takip ediyordu. Böylece her lakap birbirine zıt oluyor ve bu hiç birinin doğru olmadığını, tersine kafirler tarafından uydurulduğunu gösteriyordu. 55. Düşmanlıklarını veya kabul etmediklerini, şüphe ettiklerini göstermek yahut da seninle alay etmek için "başlarını sallarlar". Muhammed Esed Tefsiri *51. hatta isterseniz aklınıza gelebilecek dirime daha uzak başka bir unsura dönüşün (58) de ölümden sonra diriltileceksiniz.Ve bunun üzerine eğer, "Bizi kim hayata geri döndürecek?" diye soracak olurlar sa, de ki: "Peki, sizi ilk defa var eden kimdi?"Ve sonra sana bir tavırla başlarını sallayıp, "Bu ne zaman olacak?" diye sorarlarsa, onlara de ki: "Belki, çok yakında!", 58 - Lafzen, "kalplerinize daha da zor gelen yaratılmış başka bir unsur" -yani, hayata kavuşabileceği, hayata dönebileceği çok daha az beklenir bir madde. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri *51. Veya göğüslerinizde büyütülenden herhangi bir yaratık -olunuz, herhalde diriltileceksinizdir-. Diyeceklerdir ki: 0 halde bizi kim geri getirecektir?. De ki: Sizi ilk defa yaratmış olan zat -geri getirecektir-. Artık sana başlarını sallayacaklar ve diyeceklerdir ki: 0 ne zaman?. De ki: Yakın olsa gerek! 51.. Ey inkarcılar!, (veya) siz (göğüslerinizde büyültülen) kendi vicdanî kanaatinize göre hayatı kabul etmiyecek derecede büyük kuvvetli şeyler (den herhangi bir yaratık) olunuz, isterse, sırf ölüm kesilin, siz yine herhalde diriltileceksinizdir. Çünkü Allah Teâlâ onu diriltmeğe, ona da hayatı iade etmeye kadirdir. O inkarcılar, inkâr ve alay etmeye devam ederek (diyeceklerdir ki: O halde) öyle başka bir mahiyet kazanınca (bizi kim geri getirecektir?.) bize eski vaziyetimizi kim verecektir?. Yüce Resulüm!. Onların bu sualine cevaben de (de ki: Sizi ilk defa yaratmış olan zat) geri getirecektir, size o geçmiş vaziyetinizi verecektir. Şüphe yok ki, sizi öyle başlangıçta yoktan yaratmış olan Yüce Yaratıcı, sizi öldürdükten sonra iadeye de, size yeniden hayat vermeğe de elbette ki, kadirdir. (Artık) o inkarcılar, bu cevap üzerine de (sana) bir hayret ve alay sebebiyle (başlarını sallıyacaklar ve) alay ederek (diyeceklerdir ki) öyle ise (o) yeniden diriltmek, o kıyamet hadisesi (ne zaman?.) Sen de onlara (de ki:) onun (yakın olması gerek) aslında kıyametin vukuu muhakkaktır. Fakat onun kopma vakti, Allah'ın ilmine aittir. Fakat bir takım alâmetlere, hadiselere bakarak geçmişe nisbetle kıyametin yakın bir zamanda vukuu düşünülebilir.